<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Irrigation by Lewdsmokesoldier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139197">Irrigation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier'>Lewdsmokesoldier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poll Stories [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Height Differences, Romance, Rough Sex, Size Difference</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:58:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nessa and Milo have a pretty good thing going. This manlet himbo folds his tall swimming goddess in half, and there's nothing she loves more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rurina | Nessa &amp; Yarrow | Milo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poll Stories [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Irrigation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is part of my <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747037?view_full_work=true">Poll One-Shot Stories work</a>, and has been posted separately for ease of navigation and tagging.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being a Gym Leader was hard work.</p><p>It was difficult to decide what stressed them out more. Was it the endless pomp and ceremony and spotlight, the downside of living in Galar, where Pokemon battling had become a national sport, industry, and sensation, rather than a simple fact of life, as it was in other regions? Was it the balance of needing to push trainers to be their best without crushing the dreams of promising new arrivals? Was it the insecurity of constantly having to compete? </p><p>Neither Milo nor Nessa could say. Being the first two trainers of the Galar League meant that they had to battle the freshest faces, testing the skills of newcomers as they began their journey towards the Champion Cup...if they made it that far. It also meant that both Gym Leaders spent a fair bit more time talking together compared to the others in the League. Whether it was Milo warning Nessa about a particularly strong challenger on the way, or Nessa teasing Milo about being beaten by a trainer only for that individual to lose to her team, the two merrily kept in contact.</p><p>That rapport was how this whole arrangement had come about, in fact. Nessa, of course, had been the one to make the first move. It wasn’t like <em> Milo,</em> of all people, would be the one to turn on the charm and turn up the heat. Sweet, strong Milo didn’t have a flirtatious bone in his body, and his obliviousness was charming in its own way. It gave Nessa some leeway to have fun and goof around with someone a bit more literal, or at least who wasn’t on the up-and-up as much as she was if it didn’t have to do with farming.</p><p>Okay, Milo wasn’t stupid, but he could be a bit of a dope and a klutz. And Nessa loved it. His goofiness made getting utterly wrecked by him that much more entertaining, and it made the quieter, gentler moments that much more meaningful. It also kept her grounded by reminding her that everyone had different strengths. Milo could be silly, but when it came to battling he knew what he was doing, and no one operated a tractor with more precision, or herded Wooloo with more patience, or rotated crop growths with more efficiency. And at the end of the day, he was a good man, his faults merely reflections of her own biases, pride, and arrogance. And even if he was clueless to the fact that she thought of him as a rival, Milo made damn sure that when things got rough, he’d take her seriously. </p><p>Once they'd gotten horny enough to actually go through with their teases, that became their arrangement, and it was why he was currently bending her over with her hands gripping the windowsill, grabbing her ass and jackhammering his hips back and forth to shove his dick in and out of her.</p><p>“‘arder, farm boy. Make it fuckin' 'urt!”</p><p>For such a short guy, Milo had a long, fat dick, and his balls slapped her hood each time he bottomed out within her, burying his whole length in so hard and fast that her entire body shuddered with the motion, scattering sweat everywhere. Even when she yelped and squealed, he didn’t stop, and the few times she turned her face to try to egg him on, he pushed and shoved his free hand on the back of her head to keep her facing away. </p><p>There was a time for gentle, soft, sweet connection and wholesome lovemaking. This was not one of those times. Milo was wrapping her around his dick and using her to milk his cock, and Nessa was along for the ride no matter where it went. She yowled when he slapped her ass, her taut butt jiggling slightly from the force of the blow, and whimpered with something between delight and submission when he pulled on her black-and-blue hair to jerk her head back for leverage to slam into her that much harder. His nuts were striking her skin with enough strength to leave behind heavy <em> smacking </em> sounds, only eclipsed by the squelches of his slick dick sliding in and against the walls of her tight, wet cunt. </p><p>Nessa towered over him, and he still took command with ease when the moment came. His muscles probably helped—he was the strongest, burliest man she’d ever met, as if he could compensate for his height with his agriculture-oriented fitness regime—but he’d never force her to do anything she didn’t want, and Milo was only as aggressive as he was because of how directly she had asked for it. It had taken quite some time to get him to open up to being in charge, but now they could both reap the rewards.</p><p>The unyielding and ever-hastening motion of Milo slamming his dick in and out of her left her legs shaking and wobbling, her mind swimming with the rush of sensations of fullness and warmth and everything coming loose all around and within her. Nessa clenched her teeth, fingers grasping at the curtains that were the only thing safeguarding them from exposure to anyone walking below in Wyndon. </p><p>They’d been smart enough to book separate, if adjacent rooms, but they wouldn’t really have cared if anyone figured out that they were fucking.The other Gym Leaders probably already knew. But it was something else entirely to be caught <em> en flagrante delicto</em>, and even worse to expose themselves to the wider public. Which is what made Nessa’s clawing of the fabric that much more exciting. If she was a little too forceful, a little too fuck-drunk and addled by how Milo was rawing her out, then the curtains would fall, and then…</p><p>Any ruminations came to a wild, reverberating close when Milo hilted himself fully inside her slit, wrapped her hair around his hand even tighter, and came, digging his fingers into her asscheek while he unleashed the load that had been building up within him. Hot, creampy spunk spewed forth from his hefty cockhead, splattering Nessa’s cunt with all the evidence of his pleasure she could ever want. She wasn’t paying much attention to the surge of heat and thick fluid, too focused on the spasming rocking through her from the tips of her toes to the crown of her scalp, little shockwaves that escalated into her legs collapsing out from under her and her wrists failing to hold her weight. Her entire being was focused on the thick pole currently creaming her, and, more importantly, on the domino effect that was having on the rest of her body as she quivered and came around that climaxing cock, the gush of her peak mixing in with the seed he was so generously supplying her with. </p><p>As soon as she started to fall, Milo’s hands came rushing down from the grip he had on her ass and hair to cradle her, holding her close in a backwards hug, with him still securely behind her. It was a bit awkward, given the height difference, but the angle gave him the freedom to keep her from tumbling to the ground. It also gave him the space to finally speak.</p><p>“Whoa! Y'alright, Nessa? Didn’t break ya, I ‘ope…” Milo tried too hard not to sound <em> too </em> worried. He knew Nessa could handle it...but he still wasn’t quite used to not holding back. His usual approach was to tread gently around those who couldn’t handle him, and while he didn’t want to sound patronizing, he was never certain that Nessa could live up to all her wild promises about being able to take rough sex. And a man used to comforting scared Wooloo, or younger challengers who needed more practice before taking on the first Gwym, was not the kind of man used to breaking a woman’s mind on his dick at her own request.</p><p>But that was where Milo now found himself, and he’d be darned if he ever left a job half-finished. </p><p>“I’m...I’m...<em> wow</em>.” Nessa moaned, drooling openly and still shivering from her orgasm and the impact of his within him. He was still plugging her up, and all the heat and heft felt <em> so </em> good… “‘hat was fuckin’ <em> amazin’</em>, Milo.”</p><p>“Glad t' hear it.” Milo smiled, nuzzling his chin into the back of her neck. Nessa leaned back into him, finding her footing while taking no small pleasure in the hard, corded muscles she felt pressing against her from behind. Milo had a soft, cherubic face, and the sight of it perched atop the most stacked man in Galar never failed to make her grin. </p><p>“Ya good for ‘nother round?”</p><p>“If you are, Nessa.” Milo slowly withdrew from her cunt, watching the cream he’d pumped into her ooze out as he flipped her to face him and started trailing kisses along her neck and jaw. Nessa sighed contentedly and rubbed the back of his shoulders. He was always like this, getting intimate after their roughest, wildest bouts together. She suspected that he wanted to reassure himself that he was still a good man, still a generally kind and soft person, and that he was only rawing her out this hard at her request. She didn’t begrudge him the opportunity, however much she might want to be constantly railed out of her wits. In the kind of relationship that Nessa and Milo had, boundaries and limits were important, as was designated spaces for certain elements of their dynamic. There needed to be room for comfort alongside the fury, for silence alongside the cacophony. </p><p>He carried her to the bed and laid her out flat, only pulling away with some reluctance to watch as she splayed out her arms above her head, whole body shimmering with sweat as her tits heaved in time with her breathing and even more of his spunk dripped out from between her legs. Milo hesitated, slick dick gripped in his hand, unsure of where to go. Should he dive right back into her pussy, or grind his shaft along her stomach? Should he lick her clean, or…</p><p>Milo was not a wicked man, but the smile that spread across his features couldn’t be anything <em> but </em> mischievous. Oh, yes, he had the <em> perfect </em> idea for what to do next, and as he hoisted himself atop Nessa and aimed his cockhead at his target, he saw her face light up with glee alongside his movement.</p><p>“Why am I not surprised that yer going fer that, of all my holes?”</p><p>“I won’t if you don’t want me to.”</p><p>Nessa’s only response was to raise her hips up, letting the last drops of Milo’s creampie coat the puckered, tight star of her ass while she bit her lip and quirked an eyebrow at him. </p><p>They’d done this a fair bit before, under harder circumstances, but Milo still approached anal with a more delicate touch than anything else. Nessa had yet to complain after being utterly wrung out via her ass, but he still tempered his force and momentum when stuffing her butt. Nessa hadn’t called him out on it yet, which told him that she either didn’t notice or was playing along with his restraint, but until she demanded adjustment, he’d keep doing things the way he had been. He had a thick enough dick that even without going all-out, he could still stretch her rear wide and leave her aching and mewling, which seemed to be all she could ask for. It helped that her ass kept a tight enough grip on his cock for him to readily supply her butt with the hot, gooey climaxes that she so insatiably enjoyed, and that was good enough for him.</p><p>Still...he’d never buttfucked her missionary before. This could be fun.</p><p>She grit her teeth and threw her head back when the head of his shaft forced its way through the ring of her ass, then let out a rattling moan as he sank it in deeper, aided by the lubrication of having so recently fucked her. One of his hands scooped up the small of her back to keep her hips high, the other steadying himself on the covers. He only just cleared her chest at this angle and when aiming for this hole, but getting an eyeful of Nessa’s sweat-slick boobs was perfectly fine with Milo. All it took was a glance up or down to behold her either expressions or the point where his dick throbbed in her back hole. </p><p>“Yesss…..” Nessa hissed, grabbing the pillows and coverlets in handfuls even though he was still venturing on the initial push. “Milo…”</p><p>“N...Nessa…” He grunted, trying to maintain control when confronted by the slick, choking heat of her asshole swallowing up his shaft. She was relaxing the muscle, but the opening still protested at his intrusion by clamping down that much harder. It felt fantastic, a blanket and growing weight of pressure that kept tightening, but Milo was starting to get seriously concerned as to how quickly he could fuck a butt that was strangling his dick.</p><p>Maybe his self-control when indulging their mutual anal interest had less to do with his natural restraint, and more to do with Nessa’s phenomenally tight ass. Milo bottomed out at last, letting a sigh of relief course through him while Nessa squirmed and whimpered beneath his body, her legs rising to lock around his waist and hold him close. If he’d liked, he could’ve just stayed there, impaling her on his dick and letting the choking of his cock give her an anal creampie, but he knew better than to neglect Nessa.</p><p>He withdrew his hips and dick as far back as he could, her strong legs holding him back from exiting even halfway, and then dug back forward with a heavy <em> whump</em>, the shockwave reverberating through their bodies and into the bed, leaving the mattress to creak and protest under even this little movement. It was slow going, but Nessa was in no position to protest as her eyes glazed over, even as she kept looking at him while she shuddered and croaked, ass speared and spread wide on Milo’s shaft. He’d barely started moving, and she was already quivering and starting to fall into the haze of being buttfucked out of her mind: she must’ve been feeling particularly eager today.</p><p>Milo pressed her into the bed, leaning over as much as he could and burying his face between Nessa’s breasts while sliding his dick in and out, balls tapping insistently against the skin of her asscheeks when he was in all the way and swinging freely when he wasn’t. When he found the focus, he lapped up the salty sweat dappling her chest, brushing his teeth over her nipples to elicit little gasps from her as his hips and dick kept pumping away. When he moved the hand steadying himself towards Nessa’s slit, thumb extended to rub her clit and the creamed cunt beneath, she shook her head and managed to stammer out some words to dissuade him.</p><p>“N-no...Only...only the <em> other </em> way…”</p><p>He blinked. She’d never asked for him an anal-only orgasm before. Milo didn’t doubt that he could give it to her, but would it really be as fulfilling as she seemed to expect it would be? Being a good partner meant prioritizing her pleasure...but if she truly believe that the best way for her to have fun was to neglect her pussy, then he supposed following her direction, for better or for worse, was the right call. </p><p>So instead of stimulating that sensitive, all-important button, the hand questing for the spot between her legs went back up, resting on the bed near her armpit to hold himself steady as he jerked his hips and the whole length of his cock into her. His speed stayed measured and slow, but Nessa didn’t seem one bit less overwhelmed for it, judging by her hyperventilation, unfocused eyes, and the drool running down the side of her face, pooling next to his hand while he licked her skin and rubbed her tits with his smooth, soft cheeks.</p><p>The way she was strangling his dick meant that he couldn’t hold out for long, no matter how slow the course of his fucking was. Nessa normally wanted him to be quiet while he was rough, but during this softer moment—and even though he was bumfucking Nessa out of her wits, this was <em> far </em> gentler than most of their activities— Milo found the confidence and initiative to speak up.</p><p>“‘M...I’m close, Nessa, where…?”</p><p>“In...inside, Milo!” She panted. Nessa was so, <em> so </em> close, the heat and heavy hammering of that lovable Grass-Type Gym Leader well on its way to giving her an exceedingly exhilarating anal-only orgasm. She wasn’t sure why she’d urged him away from stimulating her, but now that she had, she knew that there was nothing else that better fit this moment. If he was going to go easy on her, admittedly after one of the most intense rounds they’d ever enjoyed, she was going to get Milo to go all-in on what he’d started, dammit. And that meant giving her the deep rooting that she needed to get off on just the size and sliding of his dick in her ass all on its own. </p><p>The thought of being utterly plastered, of Milo’s cream filling her guts and scratching an anal itch that she’d never known could be satisfied without anything else, was enough to finally push Nessa over the edge. She started to wail, then shut herself up with a mouthful of blanket, crying out in joy as her ass quivered and clamped down on Milo’s cock like a vice, undulating in time with her spasming pussy as she gushed onto him and felt the warmth spread out from within her in her rolling climax. </p><p>The additional stimulation was just too much for poor Milo, who went ahead and let loose while still moving, giving Nessa the exact spunk shot up the rear end that she’d been hoping for. His hot seed firing off within her, splashing around in her butt and squelching along with the sliding of his dick, gave her the impetus to extend her peak into another shriek, shiver, and spurt of her own fluid. He kept flooding her ass with cum, plastering that hole with white, creamy fluid, bubbles of seed forming from the froth where his dick plunged in and out of her rear. He didn’t stop fucking her, even as his balls churned and kept pumping cum into her until she swore it’d overflow out from around his shaft. When he finally stopped, she felt full and delightfully comforted, the heat of his creampie warming her whole body as he slowed down.</p><p>“N-Nessa!” Milo blurted out, body afire with the depth of his eruption, marveling at the choking tightness at work around his dick. If he had anything else to say, he didn’t find the words for it, and so he let his form slowly come to rest atop Nessa, reluctant to slip out of her rear but longing to crawl up to her face. He wouldn’t change anything about her, and he wasn’t insecure about his height...but at times like these, what he wouldn’t give to be just a bit taller…</p><p>“N...nice one, farm boy.” Nessa giggled weakly and wiggled her hips, giving Milo the space to slide his cock out of her with a <em> pop</em>. His cum bubbled and trickled down out of her back hole, oozing between her asscheeks and onto the covers of the bed. “We gotta try that more often.”</p><p>“Sounds good, was fun. Glad you liked it.” He wheezed. Milo had a <em> lot </em> in him, but Nessa could be...demanding. He wasn’t sure how many more loads he’d be able to provide her, what with her insatiable appetite. He wouldn’t trade her for the world, but sometimes, a break was better than jumping right into the next thing…</p><p>“Lemme take care of that one, Milo.” She tilted her head towards his half-hard cock, then rolled to the side until she was positioned lengthwise along the edge of the bed, facing away from him. He tried not to focus too hard on the twin trails of his spunk oozing down her thighs and rear from where he’d creamed her pussy and ass. Better to save his energy for what he knew they both <em> really </em>wanted.</p><p>“What you got in mind, Nessa?” He crawled over and stood by the bed, one hand in her hair and the other gripping the headboard. “I’m game for whatever you want.”</p><p>“Good boy. Ye always are.” She grinned and licked her lips, her blue lipstick trailing off onto tongue. “But I know yer gonna adore this…’specially because I’ve never tried it before.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Watch and see, farm boy.” Nessa flicked her eyes up at him hungrily, a line of saliva hanging down from her lower lip as she shifted her gaze back down to the tip of his dick, coated with both their releases. With a deep breath, Nessa gave a long, slow lick from the top towards the base, planting kisses on the way back before circling the cap with that precise tongue while he gripped the headboard all the harder for her ministrations. She paused, drinking in the moment, and then spread her lips to take in the engorged head of his cock.</p><p>His breath caught in his throat, and Milo couldn’t stop himself from gulping. That was...astonishingly brave of her. Nessa was sucking down the dick that had just stuffed her pussy and ass, and she didn’t seem the least bit uncomfortable or disquieted by it. Quite the contrary, judging by the deep, heavy sniffs and humming she provided as accompaniment to swallowing more of his shaft. Her neck quivered and shook as the head of his cock tickled the back of her throat, filling her mouth and forcing her teeth to drag along the top and bottom of his dick, tongue splayed out flat to give him passage. </p><p>And it kept going. Milo was <em> hung</em>, and it was going to take more than what her mouth could fit to swallow it all down. He trembled, trying to hold his focus and self-control, calling on the restraint that made him so fitting to be Galar’s first Gym Leader, channeling that discipline into suppressing his urge to grab Nessa’s hair and fuck her face. The thought of what her struggling, undulating throat would feel like, or how her eyes might tear up even as she grinned around his shaft, almost called him to do it. Heroically, Milo kept himself in check, restricting himself to merely resting hands on her head, fingers brushing the strands of her black-and-teal locks to calm himself down while she sputtered and the head of his cock brushed past her tonsils.</p><p>It was only then that Nessa’s nose tapped his pubic hair and her tongue found the space to slip out from between her bottom lip and his cock to tickle his balls. Her throat bobbed and protested, and tears trickled down her cheeks from the corners of her eyes, but Nessa refused to budge, proudly holstering the entirety of Milo’s dick without allowing herself to surrender one bit of it. Her head swam and her eyes twitched from the pressure exerting itself on her jaw and the stifling of the flow of oxygen, but Nessa kept her gaze fixed up on Milo, watching him sweat and shake. His teeth chattered and his nostrils flared from the effort of breathing in, the air whistling down to brush her bangs.</p><p>Milo couldn’t take it. He knew it might be more than Nessa could handle, but he had confidence that she’d be all right. And if not, then he’d make it up to her. His hands took a sturdier grip on her hair, he tensed his thighs, and he started to pull his dick back before getting enough of his senses to gasp out his request.</p><p>“N-Nessa, I gotta...<em> please </em> !” He stammered, cock halfway withdrawn from the warm, welt tunnel of Nessa’s throat and mouth. “I <em> need </em> ta fuck your face.”</p><p> The only response Nessa could provide, what with her face full of his dick, was to hold a thumbs-up with her left hand next to his cock, resting on her chin. She winked—or maybe that was just a twitch in her eye—and Milo let himself go.</p><p>He bored forward into her throat, balls smacking her chin as they swayed with his motions, all of his strength channeled into enjoying the sensation of Nessa’s protesting mouth, quivering tongue, dragging teeth and pillowy lips on his cock as he made use of her the only way he could. His arms ached, but Nessa’s throat had to be doing worse, and he still couldn’t stop. </p><p><em> Glrk gluk glk </em> went Nessa’s throat, drool and precum splashing out from what small openings they could find around his dick, including her nostrils, leaking saliva onto his pelvis and the bed and floor. Milo didn’t envy whoever was going to clean this, because it certainly wouldn’t be the two of them.</p><p><em> Whum wham whump </em> went Milo’s nuts, smashing into her chin hard enough that he feared it would bruise. How would she play that off? As a training accident, or a tumble taken during a celebration? Neither one would be that far off the mark, to be honest...he’d never fucked her throat this hard before, and not from ass-to-mouth, so this was really just practice for next time.</p><p>The squelching and splashing sounds of the head of his cock pounding Nessa’s tongue and the back of her throat served as an accompaniment to the noises being made from the contact between their bodies, from the tapping of his fingers on her head to the swishes of her hair. Milo was going so hard that he was terrified for a horrible moment that she would black out.</p><p>But she didn’t struggle, didn’t try to pull away, merely smiled as best she could around the cock smashing into her mouth even as her eyes stayed fixed on Milo’s sweet, struggling expression, on the tension in his jaw and the furious drooling from his bottom lip. He opened his mouth in a full-throated sob of relief and kept pummeling away as warmth spread itself out from her mouth to her throat and stomach, and Nessa understood that Milo was cumming.</p><p>He kept fucking her face even as spunk jetted forth from his cock, firing straight into her stomach only to coat her tongue when he pulled back. More of that crisp, salty fluid found its way to fill her cheeks as he slowed and relaxed his pace, her tongue and teeth taking the brunt of the shots that had initially rocketed down her throat to her belly, leaving a warm, gooey wetness trickling down her throat. Thick bubbles of spunk formed and popped from both her nostrils, spewing his load onto her cheeks and his pelvis, and when Milo finally exited her mouth he let loose more cum onto her chin, lips, and face to join the stream of fluid oozing out from between her slack, sore lips, mouth hanging open in protest of her aching jaw.</p><p>Nessa’s face was flushed and utterly wrecked, her hair pulled and stretched in every direction while she heaved and tried to take in air after being suffocated by Milo’s cock for so long. She tried to swallow his load, but her esophagus whined at the pressure being exerted on it following the brutalization she had subjected it to, and the cum he’d sprayed into her face trickled out from her lips to the floor while she panted and gasped and did her best to stop the world from spinning.</p><p>“S...sorry, Nessa, I jus’...you were…” Milo stammered, kneeling and bringing a hand down to cradle her face, his half-hard dick trailing cum onto the floor. “Are you aight? Oh, I’ll never forgive myself if I hurt ya…”</p><p>Everything was sore and aching and ringing with pain. Nessa coughed up the last drops of Milo’s cream, blinking rapidly, trying to regain her bearings. She’d never had to take that much pressure before, that much force or exertion. She’d overstepped her limits this time.</p><p>And she knew she wanted more.</p><p>“M...Milo.” She finally managed to croak, bringing a hand up to stroke his cheek while he stayed bending. “...S’fine, Milo. Jus’...maybe need to ease into it a bit more next time, you know?”</p><p>“‘Course, Nessa.” He murmured, pulling her closer to kiss her on the forehead. “Wait...next time?”</p><p>“What, you think I’m gonna let a little twinge get in the way of something so fun?” Nessa managed to smirk, a glint of mischief slipping back into her eyes. “Seeing you lose control was the most fun I’ve had in <em> ages</em>, Milo. No way I’m writing that off. We just gotta get used to facefuckin’ that intense before we jump in the deep end again.”</p><p>“I...I see.” </p><p>Nessa struggled upwards, bow-legged and heaving, blinking rapidly as the world continued to spin and stumbling while Milo supported her as best he could by grabbing her from behind and gently nudging her. She had some idea of where the shower was, but Milo had fucked the sense of direction out of her. Still, feeling his strong arms hold her, guiding her towards the proper location, was...more than a little comforting. And arousing.</p><p>“If you wanna join me in ‘ere,” Nessa started when they staggered over to the appropriate door in the room, “feel free, cowboy.”</p><p>Milo felt his cock stiffen up near her thigh, and he wasn’t sure if his sigh was one of exasperation or relief. Nessa was the most insatiable woman he’d ever known, but she occupied a very special place in his life that he couldn’t imagine replacing. And if chasing opportunities to cuddle and be soft with her meant that he also had or got to satisfy her whenever she needed a good, hard dicking, then that was a trade he was perfectly and happily willing to make.</p><p>Maybe the shower would provoke a more romantic environment and give him space to ease her tension more gently. She <em> was </em> still sore, after all...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>